Omni-directional virtual reality (VR) applications such as used by youtube's 360 video format require omni-directional stereo rendering. However, one disadvantage associated with conventional omni-directional stereo rendering is that it lacks depth of field effects where certain things are in focus and certain things are out of focus depending on how far they are from the focal distance. It is pointed out that depth of field effects can be another important depth cue besides stereo vision.